The present invention relates to an arrangement in an ammunition feeding path for ammunition units in a tank, comprising magazines with two types of ammunition, discharge devices for discharging the ammunition units from the magazine or magazines, a turntable for receiving each respective ammunition unit fed from the magazine or magazines and turning each respective ammunition unit to a traverse direction which corresponds to a preset traverse direction of the gun of the tank, and transfer devices which, in this preset traverse direction, transfer each respective ammunition unit from the turntable to a ramming position in the gun.
A number of feeding principles for ammunition units are previously known in the gunnery art in conjunction with tanks and armored combat vehicles. Thus, it is previously known to retrieve ammunition units or rounds from the magazines in or outside the tank and insert these into a turntable at the bottom of the tank, the ammunition units being swung by means of the turntable to the pertinent traverse direction, whereafter the round can be transferred from the turntable to the ramming position.
It is also previously known to have different types of ammunition units in the magazines and to fire different types of ammunition using the same gun. Switching from one ammunition unit type to another must then take place in the feeding path.